The Devil
'The Devil '''is the fifteenth of the 22 major Arcana in a tarot deck. He first appears in Nadia's route, at the end Book XIV - Temperance. However, he makes his first full appearance in Book XV - The Devil. Appearance The Devil appears as a humanoid goat with red eyes and black sclera. Unlike Lucio's ghostly goat form, the Devil has two pairs of horns instead of one. One pair curls around his head, while the other curls upward. His ears are long, droopy, and wavy, rather than like Lucio's stiffer, pointer ones. He is clothed in a short red drapery that resembles a scarf, and a black and gold vestment similar to a liturgical stole. His claw-like hands are black that fade into the white of the rest of his body. The form he takes, the goat-headed Devil, is the same as the image on the Devil card of Asra's deck. Personality Since he is one of the major Arcana, he is an archetype, a form of pure and ancient energy in the human subconscious. His archetype is to be a manipulator, a charismatic tactician. He's almost scarily cordial, though he is in no way warm with his words, nor his presence. He speaks in almost riddles, giving away none of his true intentions in the honeyed promises and deals he offers to the main cast. Deals obviously too good to be true. Interestingly enough, he shares a similar thought with the rest of the love interests: a distaste for Count Lucio. He claims that Lucio "''was his underling" and looks to "liquidate his assets" involving Lucio, calling him a "bit of a liability" at this point. In all three routes, he makes it known that he isn't fond of or happy working with Lucio. The Devil wants to permanently merge the Arcana realm with the human realm. He wants to see what will happen in a world where the power of the Arcana and the unpredictability of human magic mingles. Doing so would wreak havoc and create a world where nothing changes, and nothing ends. His motive behind this plan seems to be that of a bored child's curiosity. He simply wants the entertainment that chaos would bring. He wants people to take action to satisfy his want of entertainment, and eggs them on in hopes of something he finds interesting happening. Abilities While none of his abilities are explicitly stated, he appears to be able to shapeshift, much like the Magician. He takes the form of the High Priestess in both Books XIV and XV of Nadia's route, and the Hanged Man in Book XV of Julian's route When someone makes a deal with him, they become bound by invisible chains. The more deals with the Devil someone makes, the more they become corrupted and start to become a demon. He has made deals with Lucio, Valdemar, Vulgora, Vlastomil, Volta, Valerius, Aisha, and Salim, all with the goal of furthering his devious plans. He claims in Nadia's route that it is "within his abilities to remove Lucio from the equation for good" in three days time as long as Nadia did not interfere with him. However, he does not explain how he would go about it, remaining ambiguous on his methods on removing him. He claims something similar in Julian's route. Instead of offering to off Lucio for good, he instead offers to Julian and the apprentice that he can provide the cure to the plague, ending it for good. It seems to imply that he would handle Lucio, as the Count is the source of the plague. He makes no mention of how he will cure the plague, however he does say that stopping the plague is "only a trivial effort for one as himself." Gallery The devil sprite.png The devil sprite bundle.png 15 the Devil.png __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters